1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to push button assemblies, and more specifically to modular push button assemblies which are easy to assemble and disassemble from the back of a push button face plate, in order to replace damaged components and/or to change component colors, designs, configurations, identifying legends, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push button assemblies used by the public, such as elevator call buttons located in elevator cars and in the hall ways of buildings, are subject to abuse and components thereof must be periodically replaced. Also, even when the push button components are not damaged, it is often necessary to change identifying legends, and even functional components of the assembly itself, such as to accommodate changed building usage, to comply with new elevator codes, such as the handicap codes, or merely to change the shape and/or color of certain of the push button components which are visible to the public.
Since the changing of various elements of push button assemblies requires the time of maintenance personnel, it is desirable and it is an object of the present invention that such time be minimized by making any and all components of a push button assembly quickly and easily changeable without the necessity of using special tools or requiring special training or skills.